The Secure Diaries ( Rei x Takashi )
by predictable-otaku
Summary: One will make a choice, one has a chance, one has made a decision to DIE. RATED M. Rei x Takashi.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE |**

**THE ESCAPE**

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

IT WAS 7:00, and I felt tired. I felt tired of walking, giving up and a little bit hungry. Today, it was our escape. Shizuka and Saeko were at the library trying to get information about the Outbreak, Saya and Kohta were looking for packing clothing, food and working on the van while, Rei, Alice (Arisu) and I were making our way to the train station. We needed to get out of town. We needed to find out who caused the Outbreak to find the cure.

As we reach the train station, we looked around for any dead bodies to make sure the coast was clear, which was. "Takashi, you never told us why we needed the train station." Alice said. "We need get off at Pixel, that's where we'll find the city."

Alice nodded and proceed. As we entered the inside, everything was destroyed; except for the train and platform. I sighed in relief. I took the zombie-detector made by Saya and detected the objects to see if they had any virus or any zombie blood. Luckily, there were none. "Let's go." I said.

Rei stared at the train and said, "Does it work?"

"It depends if the engine's busted." I replied. I checked the train's engine. "It's okay."

I took out my toolbox and began fixing some parts of the train just in case. Rei began to look around the platform. She tilted her head and said, "Um, Takashi?"

"Yes?"

She began walking to a strange object, but first she zombie-detectored it and pick it up. The object was identified as a bottle. A bottle with green liquid. I stared at it. "I remember this," she said, "I saw this bottle at our school's lab. I know it may sound like it's nothing important, _but _I've seen this bottle many times."

I gave her a zip lock bag and told her to put in there, she followed as instructed and I said, "I've seen this bottle too."

"We have to ask Saya about it." Rei said. I nodded. My phone began chiming, I quickly answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, its me, Shizuka." she said. "Just dropping in to see how's the train going."

"Its doing fine, I was just about to check inside the train to make sure everything's okay." I said.

"Nice, also, me and Saeko are at the library, we'll call you back when we got the information."

"Okay, but before you go, we found a bottle fill with green liquid, Rei and I seen it many times before."

"Detect it and send me the data." she said. I followed and send the data and picture of the bottle.

It was quiet for a moment, but after a few minutes pass she said, "I've seen this also, but the data . . . I'll call you back."

She hanged up.

* * *

**Shizuka's P.O.V.**

This doesn't make any sense, what is this? I was interrupted by Saeko. "So, how's the train going for them."

"Okay, but . . . look." I said showing Saeko the data. "This bottle is familiar to me . . ."

"Maybe if we could find a book about-"

"Let's stay focus on the Outbreak instead of the silly bottle." Saeko said looking through the shelves. "R-right."

Silently, we searched and searched and read through the books, but none of them talked about the Outbreak. "There's have to be a book about the Outbreak, my mother told me about this years ago."

We heard a moan coming from the closet. Saeko brung her sword out and told me, "I knew I sensed Them . . . I wonder why the detector . . ."

The closet door burst open, a zombie came for us. I threw my spears and blood was on the floor (NOTE: its okay to have their blood on them, just, not on food). Five or more zombies came out and Saeko slayed them one by one. "Go find the book, I'll cover!" she yelled. I nodded and went to an opposite side hesitating. _There has to be book somewhere._

I heard a thud. I then saw a book titled, _THE OUTBREAK_. I silently said, "Thank God." As I approached the book, a zombie was behind me and moaned I threw spears at it and took the book and yelled, "SAEKO, I GOT THE BOOK LET'S GO!"

Her and I ran out the library, we blocked the door by using a code that Saya sent me to lock it. "Where's the book?"she asked.

I showed her the book and smiled. "Nice, let's go find Saya and Kohta."

* * *

**Saya's P.O.V.**

"Damn."

Kohta and I were packing supplies for our escape. We had no time to lose. "The girls said that there somewhere near the library, we'll pick them up and go to the train station." Kohta said. I fixed my glasses and said, "Yeah, yeah."

We packed the following items: a map, a compass, bags, food, clothing, gas for the van, technology, Alice's stuff animals and many more. We pick all the items inside the van hopping we didn't take much space. Kohta started ignition and we drove off. As we reached the train station, we drove straight to the platform. We decided to bring the van along just in case and we put it in the back.

"Saya," Shizuka said. "Look at this for a sec,"

She told me the bottle had strange data and they've seen it before. I told her I'll look it up on my laptop. "Right now, we need to get to the city of Haven, fast and _now_,"

They nodded and got in. The train began moving.

* * *

**Rei's P.O.V.**

As the train began moving, Kohta began conducting the train since he knows how to control the train. I was seated in the back with Alice (or Arisu). She leaned on my arm and said, "I'm going to this place."

"I'm going to miss it too, but its for the best." I said to her. "But why go to Haven?"

I said to her, "Haven is a very big city, Alice, and since we found out where the zombies are heading, we had to move quickly."

She sigh a little, I sigh silently too. "Rei, do you know the real reason why were leaving?"

"You're too young to know . . ." I said. I was right. She is too young to know what's going on, I can't let her risk her own life.

She didn't say anything, all she did was holded my hand and I did the same.

After an hour, I heard a gentle and soft voice, "Hungry?"

I stared at Takashi, he was holding out a box, three sushi boxes and smiled at me. I nodded. I took one and saw my angel sleeping. I said, "Aww . . ."

"Aw indeed." Takashi said. He sat next to me and ate. I watched him. He caught me staring and blushed. "W-what?"

"Sorry, its just that . . ." I trailed off. Because he nodded and said, "I know."

He knew I was worried about Haven. Haven was a huge city, pack with people and pack with graves, if Them could rise them up, were doom.

I open my sushi box and ate silently. I felt my arm move, it was Alice nuzzling close. "I think she likes you, Rei."

I smiled. "She likes you too."

It was getting dark and poor Kohta drinking energy drinks to keep him awake. Alice open her eyes and yawn cutely rubbing her eyes. "Is it morning?"

"No, evening." I told her. I gave her, her sushi box and said, "Eat up." She began eating and drinking her apple juice. Takashi, however was beginning to read _The Outbreak_. "Find anything?"

"Nothing, it doesn't make any sense," he says. "How the hell does this book explain the Outbreak?!"

He began swearing under his breath.

I scolded him for saying inappropriate words in front of Alice. Alice giggled and said, "I'm going back to sleep, thanks for the meal."

I gave her, her blanket and wrapped her and she kissed my cheek and I kissed her cheek back. "Sleep well, Alice."

"Thank you, you too." she said and she slept. Takashi chuckled and said, "Night Alice."

I began to fall asleep and I heard the words: "Sleep well, Rei."

It was morning and I realize that Takashi was gone. Shizuka notices this and said, "He's conducting the train."

I nodded in relief. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Good morning, Rei, may you button my shirt."

"Good morning and yes," I said and I did. She said thank you. We made our way into the front and I saw Takashi smiling at me. "Hey Rei, hey Alice."

"Good morning," we both said. Saeko and Saya were still sleeping, while Kohta was on the laptop. I didn't want to disturb him, ever since he was conducting the train last night. I fixed my hair into a sloppy but okay ponytail. I decided to change my clothes and just wear a plain black shirt and white shorts with my sneakers. After finishing, Saeko woke up and said, "Morning!"

"Morning," I responded. She began changing too. I sat in the back again. I wanted to take time to remember all those good memories in our town, the town that was now call Dead. Everything and everyone was dead. I wanted to cry, cry because I lost everyone I loved . . . _Don't, don't, don't. Don't you dare. _I felt a hand touch me. "You okay?" Shizuka asks.

"Yes . . ." I said. She smiled and left. When no one was around, tears rolled down my cheeks.

**Hey! It me, predictable-otaku here! Love my first chap? Ignore the errors, mistakes, grammars and typos, I will edit when I have time. Bye bye! -predictable-otaku.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO | THE TRUTH (Or is it?)

**Saeko's P.O.V.**

I was sitting with Takashi after Kohta had to conduct the train. He breathed slowly and I ask, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, its just . . ." he said. He stopped and said, "Its nothing. Its just this book," he showed the book, _The Outbreak_. "It makes no sense."

"Oh really? Maybe your just to dumb to read it, give it to me." I said. He breathed hard and gave the book to me. I began skimming the book, he was right, it made no sense. "Your right, it doesn't make any sense."

He raised an eyebrow meaning, _I told you so_, and I gave him a look that said, _Shut up._ We laughed a little. I sighed a little. "Saya said it made no sense," he continued.

I stared at Rei, who seem to be, silent and quiet. "Is something wrong with Rei? I haven't heard her speak."

"Hm? What do you-" he said as he turn around, then, I _accidentally _put my hand on his lap. He didn't turn red, all he did was get up and go to Rei. I giggled a bit. I follow him and we both sat next to her. "Rei . . ." Takashi touched Rei's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "You were crying."

Rei rubbed her eyes and said, "Its nothing. I just . . ." She began crying. Takashi hugged her and she hugged back. "Shhh . . ." he said into her ear. I rolled my eyes playfully and got up as I heard Shizuka and Saya calling me. I went to them and we began giggling.

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

"Rei, talk to me."

She sniffed and said, "I can't."

"And why not?" I said.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I'll understand."

"No, no you won't." she said clinging on me. "Come on, you can trust me."

"I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Takashi, remember when I told you I was an orphan." she said. I nodded. "I know who my real parents were . . ."

I stayed quiet. She continued, "After my foster parents became Them, they told me my parents fled to Haven, my parents knew all about the Outbreak and they left me, stranded. It haunted me for years, Takashi, years. I never told anyone because . . ."

She fought the tears and I wipe them. "I said too much. . ."

I holded her hand and said, "That doesn't mean you can't trust anyone, I want you to trust me. I will never leave you, Rei, never, I made this promise that I will protect my friends no matter what, starting with you." I continued, "I will risk my life to save you guys no matter what."

I kissed her hand and silently said, "I love you."

She kissed my hand back and said, "I love you, too. I will risk my life for everyone, even for you, Takashi." ( NOTE: If you watch the show, it kind of continues to my story.)

We smiled and we heard voices behind the seats. I quickly blushed and said, "I can hear you, Alice."

Alice and the girls laughed and left. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you Takashi."

* * *

**Kohta's P.O.V.**

"We're almost there guys!" I yell. Saya came up to me and said, "You better be right."

"Of course I'm right, after drinking twelve energy drinks, I'm wide awake."

"Sure."

"I'm serious, were almost there, just in about an hour or two I guess." Saya nodded and continued to look forward. "Do you ever, I don't know, miss our town?"

"Half," I said. "We all share bad and good times there, you know?"

"Yeah but, the bad times were good times, you know? Helping each other, getting along, fighting and stuff like that."

"You're right, maybe the bad times were the good times."

"Of course I'm right," she said glaring at me. I laughed a bit and I ask, "What were the bad times that were good times you shared?"

"Well, when I first met all of you, of course, oh and especially you."

I blushed and bit and said, "What were your times?"

"Fighting zombies and feeling your boobs at night- er, I mean-"

"What?!" Saya yelled. "You touched my boobs?!"

She continue to yell and I said, "Okay, okay, it was just one night I did, calm down."

"Yeah right," she said rolling her eyes. As we went into a tunnel it became dark and silent. As we got out it became a little bit loud. "Once we get to Haven, we'll be safe, for a while."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. Joined by Shizuka, Takashi, Saeko and Alice. "What I mean is, that, Haven is safe even though its a city, and cities are full of people, but Haven has this sort of detector to detect the Outbreak, and I don't think it will last long."

"So you're saying that, Haven is the only city that's safe?" I said. "Yes, it also knows the history behind the Outbreak. This is why we need to there quickly."

"Saya's right, and we need to go a little faster because my detector is detecting something." Saeko said. Everyone checked their Saeko was right. "Them. They're coming up ahead."

Rei holded Alice as Alice screamed pointing. We follow her gaze at of zombies.

"Damn." Saya said. "Everyone, we need to get off this train, now, Kohta get the van, Takashi control the train, Alice stay cover, everyone you know what to do." Saya took her gun, Shizuka took her first aid kit, Saeko took her sword and Rei took her spear. Takashi took his sniper. We were all ready. As I went to get the van, I heard a moan. They were closer. _Damn._ As I got in the van, I waited for the call.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Rei and Takashi stayed in the train while the others went to the van. "Get ready." the walkie talkie said. Takashi went faster and Rei got ready. More moans became louder and louder.

"Stop." Shizuka said. Takashi stopped and he and Rei ran to get to the van.

As they got in, the engine roar. Alice holded Takashi tight. "Its going to be okay, Alice."

Rei caressed Alice's head. The van went fast past the zombies, it was a lot of them and pack with blood. "Keep going straight!" Saya shouted. As we reached the end, we drove fast to get past the zombies on the tracks. "They seem to be motivated fast, how did that happen?" Kohta said. "The disease seems to be circulating! We have to get to Haven, _fast_." Saya said. Hitting the gas, we had to to be there, now.

Its almost two o'clock and the road began to change. The road were city-like, colors and black. Not only the road began to change, the sky too, the sky was black. Alice clinged on Takashi as thunder boomed. "Don't like thunder?"  
"No . . ." Alice said closing her eyes on his shirt. Takashi grinned. Rei began passing out a boxes, this time a box of Tonkatsu, and a side of cupcake, for dessert. We all ate silently, Shizuka took a break from driving and ate lunch, talking to Kohta and Sakeo, while Saya on the other hand is outside with Rei talking. "This is crazy, how is Haven the only city not infected with the disease?"

"Maybe they have a cure, or some kind of chemical reaction . . ." Saya answered. "Not many people know about 'Haven being the only cured', but all I know is, that Haven is the safest city."

"Yeah . . ." Rei said taking a bite of her cupcake. "Can I ask you something?"

"Speak."

"What if, there's a cure, to cure the undead?"

"That's impossible! Do you know how long its been without a cure?! This Outbreak happened many times before, and somehow, a scientist who found a cure lost it and died. No one knows the formula or recipe for it. So, yeah, its impossible."

"But, what _if _we made a cure, this time, a new type of cure."

"Rei, what's got into to you?" Saya asked. "Its just . . ."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Rei? Right _now_?" Saya said in a loud voice. "You really think he'll be back and come along with a white horse and prince outfit coming to take you away, we'll guess what? He's _dead_. He's never coming back, never, _ever_."

"Saya, how can you say that?" Rei said clutching her fist. "You really think its about him, right?"

"Haven't you been through enough Rei, you're seriously not over him, come on, admit it."

"Shut. Up." Rei said crying. "You see that? You see what happens when a boy gets to you? Your weak. Your nothing but a whore, and everyone knows that. Saeko knows that, I know that even, _Hisashi_."

Silence. Thunder boomed and lightning strikes. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

Rei kicked Saya in the face. Saya fell to the ground and got back up. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

Rei dodge Saya's punch and did a backflip with a twisted flying kick in Saya's jaw. Saya screamed. Saya grabbed her by the neck, Rei elbowed her in the guts and kicked her one last time, this time, blood was everywhere. "REI, WHAT THE HELL?!" Takashi and Kohta pulled the girls away from each other. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! NOTHING!"

Rei began to cry. Rei, the whore, the bitch, the slut, the name-calling freak, everyone hated her now. Rei (*cries softly to myself*) couldn't believe, Saya would say that to her. Rain began to fall. "Let's go back inside . . ." Takashi said in her ear. "I don't want to go anywhere." Rei said softly and gently. "I want to be alone." She ran off. She was fast, Takashi yelled, "REI!"

* * *

**Saeko's P.O.V.**

"What the hell just happen?" I said as Saya and Kohta enter the van. Saya's face was bloody and mess up. Kohta explained to me what happen. "Shut, up." Saya said. "No way, Rei did that?!" Shizuka said. Alice was asleep and snoozed peacefully. "What did you do to her, Saya?!" I yell.

"What did _I_ do to _her_?" Saya said. "I was telling her the truth and she, that whore attacked me!"

"What did you say?" Shizuka said. Saya shrugged and said, "Not my problem, now she knows the truth, she ran off somewhere."

"What?!" Shizuka and I said. "Again, not my problem."

"Saya-" Kohta said. Saya raised her hand, meaning, conversation over. We all stood there quiet. I remember hearing yelling and screaming, so something's up. "Where's Takashi?" I ask. "He ran after Juliet."

"Saya, I know you know, so stop acting all innocent." I said. "What made Rei ran off like that?"

She was quiet and glared at me. "Do you not understand this"- she raised her hand- "conversation over."

I glared at her back. "When Rei comes back, I'm going to ask her."

"If she ever does come back that is."

**HEY GUYS! Some of you might hate me for making Saya a bitch, but I hope you understand the message of this story . . . anyway, updating soon! Bye! (Ignore****errors, mistakes, typos and grammar!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE | LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

**Rei's P.O.V.**

_Why can't I die?_

_Why can't I disappear?_

_Why am I so pathetic?_

_Why am I so stupid?_

_Why can't someone understand me?_

_Why can't I just, just undo my mistakes?_

_I need to die._

_I need to say sorry to the heartbroken one._

_I need to stop my actions and move on._

I am running, running fast, _fast_, _fast_, _fast_. My face is cover with shame and weakness, _no_, _no_, _no_. My heart is beating, it hurts. _Maybe that's what love is when you throw it away to another guy. _

_You see that? You see what happens when a boy gets to you? Your weak. Your nothing but a whore, and everyone knows that. Saeko knows that, I know that even, Hisashi._

I am weak. I am pathetic. I deserve to be call that. I deserve pain and hatred. I deserve to never be loved. I . . . I deserve to die. And it shall be done.

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

_Where are you?_

_Can't you see I need you?_

_Can you understand that you have every right to live?_

_Can you see that I am in love with you?_

_Can you tell by the way I look at you everytime I look at you?_

_People say Saeko and I belong together, but I don't. I want you, Rei. I am never giving up on you. No matter what._

_I need to touch you._

_I need to feel you._

I am running, never stopping to take breath or to run back to the van. I run. I screamed her name, "REI!"

I kept calling her, never stopping to give up or to quit. I hear footsteps up ahead. I pick up my pace. The footsteps stop. I saw her. I walked up to her. "Rei."

"Don't come any closer." she said. She took her pistol and put it on her head. "Rei!"

"I'm sorry, Takashi, I'm sorry for breaking our promise, comparing you to Hisashi and never getting to hear your story."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Rei." I said. "Drop the gun."

"NO!" Rei yelled. "Can't you see I am a hazard to you and everyone? I deserve to die. I am nothing. I am nothing to anyone."

She touched the trigger. "If you go . . . I'll go too." I took my gun and put it on my head. "Takashi, don't."

"I can't lose you . . . not again." I said tears rolling down my face. "I love you, Rei. I don't care if your a whore, bitch, slut or whatever. I love you for who you are on the inside and I will never give up on you even in death."

Silence.

Rei dropped her gun and I dropped mine. We stared at her each other and ran to other. I hugged her tight and she did also. "I love you Takashi, I'm so sorry-"

"Shh . . ." I said putting a finger on her lip. She and I kissed passionately clinging to each other and made noise (moans, happily sighs (mostly from Rei)). I tangled my fingers in her hair and she did the same. The city lights were on as the sky became darker. As Rei and I pulled away we saw a sign read: WELCOME TO HAVEN. Her and I smiled. "Let's go."

Haven was a beautiful city. But it wasn't pack with many people, the sign of population said: 4,342 people. And now it was change automatically to: 4,373.

The city was huge, and here's one thing I liked about Haven: you have this special card that let's you buy anything you want, _anything_. No cash. Just that special card. "We have to go to Haven Headquarters, thats the only to get the cards." Rei nodded and we went to Haven's Headquarters.

As we got there, a boy across from us whistle. "I like your bra, hot stuff."

I knew what he was talking about, Rei's shirt was wet and see through. I wanted to punch that guy but I covered her with my jacket and she said, "Thanks."

As we enter the Headquarters, Rei said silently, "Naoko."

She was staring at a lady with glasses, a high bun, formal clothing (blue blouse and black plain pants) and a smirk. "Hello, Miss Miyamoto. What brings you to Haven?"

"We need a place to stay."

"That will be great!" Naoko smiled fakely. "We have your profiles sent from Mr. Justin."

She gave us our profiles of our friends and ours which were in a bag. "How do you know all this-?" I ask, but she ignored me and cut me off.

"You have a Haven's card inside and a catalog and medicines and special offers will be delivered to you by next week. Is that all?"

"Yes." Rei said. Naoko smirked and said, "Good day."

As we left, Rei said, "They know everything, Takashi, from when we were born and on and on and on."

She then continued, "They have everyone's profiles in safe keeping. They know about _everything_, beginning to end."

"She seemed, kind of-"

"I know, she and I didn't start off right, she was the one who separated me from my family and she's my Aunt."

"I'm sorry, Rei." I said. She wiped her eyes. "You did nothing. Now, how about we use those cards?"

"Yeah," I said.

We used our cards on a new house a Contemporary Style. This house was huge and very expensive, but luckily, thank God we had Haven's card. The furniture was already given. It was perfect. We had a lot of rooms, there's a little pink room just for Alice.

"Its so beautiful." Rei said twirling around. Not only we had a new house, we had new clothes for everyone and enough food. "I'm going to take a bath." Rei said, then she looked at me and said, "You want to join?"

* * *

**Shizuka's P.O.V.**

"Takashi said he and Rei are okay and already at Haven, they gave us an address to find them." Kohta said reading the text aloud. "Thank goodness Rei's okay." Alice said smiling.

As I drove, the address was: Code 65847. It was a weird address, but we manage to find the house. As we all got out of the car, the house was beautiful. It was huge of course, but it was perfect. We enter the code that Takashi sent us: A478. And the door open. We all step inside amazed at everything. "Beautiful!" Alice said. Takashi was sitting on in the kitchen's chair while Rei was cooking. "Hey guys!" Takashi said. "Rei~!" Alice ran to hug her. Takashi was wearing a black jacket under a red shirt and black jeans and a his white sneakers, while Rei was wearing a peachy tank top and white shorts and white flip flops. "You look beautiful, Rei." I said. Rei said thank you and preceded to cook.

Takashi and Rei told us that they had been shopping with the Haven's card and got our profiles. Shizuka, Saya and I got our profiles and went to our rooms. My room was perfect. Finally, we're living a normal without having to worry about anything. I sat on my bed. I was too tired. I stared at my profile. I open the folder and read my portfolio.

* * *

**Saeko's P.O.V.**

After dinner, I went to take a long hot shower. We made it to Haven. But just because our life was going to be normal, we had to find the cure. The disease is spreading for crying out loud! I don't want to find a cure, but I _have _to.

After a shower, I decided to go to Rei's room. I was now wearing a purple shirt and a dark purple skirt. I need to talk to her.

I knocked on the door and she said, "Come in."

Rei was on her desk with a book open and a notebook open as she scribbled down something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading the Outbreak and writing down notes. This is old English translations."

"Well, it was made by an English scientist." I said sitting down on her bed. It was quiet now and I only hear her pencil, _writing, erasing, writing, erasing_. "Um, Rei, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am okay, why do you ask?" she said looking up. "You . . . and Saya . . ."

Rei led out a breath. "Sorry."

"No, no, its fine." she said. "I need to know what happen."

"Saya said something that I will never forget, she almost made me . . ." Rei said. "Made you what?"

"Commit suicide." she answered. "You may think that its pathetic, but its not."

Silence.

"Do you like your new clothes." Rei said suddenly. I nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks."

She smiled weary and began writing. "Your the most decent person I've ever met."

Rei looked up and said, "Hm?"

"I like it when you take things seriously and not as a challenge to prove someone wrong, you actually take you time to find your mistake and make it into something so . . . agreeable." I said. Rei smiled and said, "Thank you Saeko, you're the reason why I am here."

**HEY! Chapter Three is up! Ignore errors, mistakes and grammar and lalalala. Bye!**


End file.
